This invention relates to the art of computer systems and, more particularly, to a method of controlling a computer system having a processor including a plurality of cores.
Computer systems are growing more complex, capable of performing more and more tasks while, at the same time, decreasing in size. Processor clock speeds continue to increase in order to rapidly handle processor intensive applications such as streaming video, gamming, as well handling complex spreadsheets, computations and the like. Many computer systems are utilizing multiple processors in order to accommodate the processor intensive applications. In addition to employing multiple processors, currently there exist processors having two cores that provide increased speed and processing bandwidth. As processors grow in speed and complexity, heat becomes an issue.
Currently, heat dissipation is addressed on a macro level. That is, fans and heat sinks are provided to dissipate heat from the processors. When heat is still a problem, system shut downs are instituted. That is, in the case of large, multi-computer systems, one or more systems are shut down until temperature levels decrease. In the case of multi-processor systems, one or more processors are stopped until temperature levels drop below maximum allowable limits. Once the temperature levels return within allowable limits, the systems/processors are re-initiated. While effective at reducing heat, both solutions represent a significant loss of computing resources.